Into The Eyes of a Stranger
by Miroku the lecherous
Summary: The gang grieves for Miroku. A mystery Youkai befriends Sango and joins the group. But does he have sinister ulterior motives? Can the Stranger choose between love and destiny? please R&R, rated M for violence and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or posessany characters of or relating to Inuyasha. It's a bloody crying shame.

**Into The Eyes of a Stranger**

_And I raise my head and look_

_Into the Eyes of a Stranger_

_I've always known that the mirror never lies_

_People always turn away_

_From the Eyes of a Stranger_

_Afraid to know what lies behind the stare_

-**Queensreiche**

**_Operation: MindCrime_**

**Chapter 1:**

It had clearly been a while since the great battle had happened. Bodies of men were strewn across the field. The clearing began to come alight in the noon sun and with it a sickening sweet death smell. It was the worst part of being in the priestesshood, having to clean up after huge battles like this. The feudal era didn't seem to be done having them.

Naraku had been gone for quite a while, obviously needing time to heal after their latest battle, which he lost, but the trouble his minions caused hadn't let up much.

Kagome looked out upon the battle plain, her stomach sinking at the thought of having to help bury the dead. Not needed on the Youkai hunts anymore, (since Inuyasha had vetoed it) Kaede had suggested she help out the priestesshood and receive some formal training in the process.

_Formal? _She thought, her stomach tying knots.

Kagome asked around the other priestesses dressed in more 'formal' attire than she if they needed her help. All shooed her away.

_Fine, I'd rather not help anyway…_she thought.

Kagome suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

'Jewel shards?'

Kagome scanned the field with her eyes, hoping to see the glow of the shards. She was surprised to feel so many of them at once. Now she couldn't smell the stench of the dead or the cries of the wounded. Her senses focused them selves towards the shikon no tama pieces.

_There's at least four…_

'Huh?'Kagome said, startled out of her concentration.

'I said _he's _been here.' Inuyasha said behind her.

'What? Inuyasha what are you doing back so soon?' Kagome asked, turning to him.

Ignoring her, he continued: 'Naraku has been here. His vile stink is everywhere. But why would he be concerned about this battle?'

'Inuyasha, there's a lot of jewel shards around here. Be quiet for a moment.'

He cocked an eyebrow in interest but remained quiet.

'There!' She pointed to the far end of the field, 300 yards away. 'Right over there! O my gosh, there's _five!' _

Inuyasha picked her up and sped over to the far end of the clearing. Setting her down, he quickly drew Tetsusaiga. He wasn't about to be fooled by some plot. The stench of Naraku was powerful here.

Kagome knelt down by a fallen warrior. She held her breath, afraid to breathe in the dead smell around him. The samurai was dressed as a noble; heavy, expensive armor, fancy katana at his side, and a golden helm. He had been run through at least twice, and his long black hair was matted to his face with blood.

Kagome suddenly felt a heavy sadness, and silently wondered why any war should ever happen, especially if this was the result.

'It's a man's world,' she mumbled.

'What?' Inuyasha said, looking at her with a serious look on his face. She loved that look. It was his 'I'll protect you from anything, Kagome' face.

She smiled for a short moment, 'nothing,' she said, and went back to rummaging the corpse. It was horrible.

Inuyasha's eyes darted from tree to tree, waiting for an ambush. Naraku would be insane to attempt an attack with all the Miko's abound. But the bastard was smart, Inu would give him that.

Suddenly, Kagome shrieked in terror.

'What, what? Kagome?' Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, who in turn was staring at the body, eyes wide and mouth agape. 'Kagome? What's wrong?'

'He breathed! O my god, he's breathing!' Kagome's voice was shrill with terror.

'Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Kagome-' Inuyasha joked, but he shut his mouth fast.

The corpse _was _breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------))

'Oh my heavens,' said the Miko, 'He is still alive?'

'Yes, my dear, but be wary, he is alive for a reason.' Elder Kaede said.

'Why?' the Miko apprentice asked.

'This man is not a man, he is a Youkai.' said Kaede matter-of-factly.

The young priestess gasped. 'Really? Why are we helping him? We could slay him now! While he is defenseless!' she drew a ward charm from her kimono.

'Nay, child. You've done enough, go now and inform Inuyasha that I want to speak with him.'

'Y-yes, milady.' the Miko bowed and left quickly.

Kaede stared down at the seemingly human body on the bed. His breaths were ragged and pain-stricken. His skin was growing a deep blue hue.

Kaede had seen this once before, and it distressed her. She cast a spell of bonding to hold him to the bed in case any bad should come of the situation. She sat, never taking her eyes off the face of the would-be young man.

Inuyasha barged in the room, a few moments later. Kagome was right at his heels.

'I told you, Kagome! The old hag only wants to see me!'

'Inuyasha, be silent. I wanted Kagome here as well.'

The Hanyou grumbled and crossed his arms. 'So?'

'How is he still alive?' Kagome said, sounding clearly nervous. 'Is he a zombie?'

'Whatever that is, child, I do not know. But I do know this. He is a Youkai.'

Inuyasha bared his teeth. 'And he reeks of Naraku.'

'I've healed him to the best of my ability, but I can't do much for him. A Miko's healing powers are for the good of heart. I'd likely kill him by trying to save him.'

'Care to inform us why that _isn't _a great idea?' Inuyasha said.

'I would like some answers from him. Why was he was at the battle, why does he have five of Naraku's shards.'

'That is a good idea, Kaede-sama, but why should we risk that?' Kagome said, eying the human looking (except for the blue-tinged skin) demon on the hospital bed. 'Why is he…that colour?'

Kaede sighed. 'He is attempting to heal himself. The term is "spontaneous regeneration". It takes a great deal of energy that he doesn't have to complete.'

'I've never heard of any Youkai being able to do that.' Said Inuyasha, looking at the old Priestess as if she was nuts.

'I have known only two.' said Kaede 'Inutaisho and Naraku.'

-----------------------------------------------------------))

Sango watched the wind pass through the fields through bleak eyes. She was wondering how much of this could she take. Her village was gone. Her family and only brother were gone. And now, with the passing of Miroku, the only other person she was able to let herself love, she felt she had no reason to live. Revenge was becoming a weaker and weaker alternative by the hour. The pain was so great, she was afraid she would have to end it soon.

It was such an unfair death, having to watch him save Kagome from Naraku. She would have felt better if it had been herself, but he died for Kagome. She looked up, and it wasn't the plains she saw anymore. She saw it, right in front of her eyes, as clear as day: Naraku, rushing toward Kagome, ready to tear her limb from limb. Inuyasha was on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Sango herself was there, lying on the ground, her leg broken, helpless to save anyone. Miroku had dived in between them, attempting to suck Naraku into his Kazaana. It had almost been over right there. Naraku was halfway inside Miroku's hand, fighting with all his might not to be consumed by the cursed hand. She could hear Miroku's scream of rage as Naraku slid inch by inch out of the kazaana, as thousands of poisonous insects flew in. The explosion had been nothing short of deafening. Sango watched as the scene became soundless. Naraku had been blown in half. Kagome and Sango were flung away.

Sango blinked and the fields were going back and forth in the wind again.

Sango gave an unhealthy sounding giggle. _I'm going crazy…_

Much to her relief, Kagome came to sit by her, apparently back from her priestess duties. Kagome kneeled on the soft grass, and without saying a word, gave her friend a strong hug. Sango burst into tears.

'It's going to be okay, Sango,' she said, holding her best friend tight. 'I'm here for you.'

Sango's sobs became hysterical. "I wish you weren't! I wish it had been you instead!' Sango cried.

"It's okay, Sango-chan. I know you don't mean that,' Kagome said, only holding her tighter.

---------------------------------))

The sky grew dark outside, and, although he knew he should be home with Kagome and help try to shove some food down poor Sango's throat, he was far too concerned about the person on the bed in front of him. There wasn't any doubt. This Youkai either had been consorting with Naraku, was an incarnation of Naraku, or _was _Naraku. There wasn't any doubt in his mind. The stranger's fever had gone down, and he was now resting peacefully. His breathing still had a nasty rasp to it.

'Go home, Inuyasha. I have bonded this demon. He isn't going anywhere. You however, are.' Kaede's voice behind him said.

'You better be sure of that, you old hag,' Inuyasha growled. 'No one will cry for you if he kills you. The mistake of making me leave would be that clear.' Inuyasha said, getting up and storming home to see if Kagome needed any help.

'All huff and puff that one,' Kaede said. She then turned to keep watch on the strange demon. She hoped Inuyasha wasn't right.

After Sango had cried herself to sleep again, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed awake for a while to talk about the Taija's problems and how they were going to keep her safe.

"I don't like to say it, but she's becoming a dead weight around our ankles.' Inuyasha said.

'Inuyasha! SIT!' Kagome said, and Inu crashed to the ground. 'How could you say such a thing about her? She is our friend and comrade!' She gave the sleeping Sango a sad glance. 'We have to find something to distract her. She's killing herself!'

Inuyasha got back to a sitting position, dusting himself off. 'I said I didn't like it, but we can't let her slow us down! Miroku would have wanted us to finish that slimy fucker off.' Before Kagome could sit Inuyasha again, she looked into Inu's eyes and saw the crushing guilt in his golden eyes as he looked at Sango. He blamed himself for not being able to save his friend Miroku, and wanted now more then ever to become a Youkai and crush Naraku to putrid dust.

'Which brings me to our next problem,' Kagome said, feeling even more crumby.

'What?' Inuyasha groaned, wishing he could go away and sit under the Goshinkobo tree and be alone for a while.

'That…Youkai…,' She said, sounding nervous, 'Bears more than a mere resemblance to Miroku…' she sniffled, trying not to cry.

'No he doesn't!' Inuyasha said indignantly.

'Only as much as Miroku as I do Kikyou!' Kagome said, her voice rising.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but shut it quickly and looked away. Kagome didn't seem to think so, but it was the Hanyou's opinion that she looked a great deal like Kikyou.

'I really, didn't notice,' he said, pretending to admire the moon.

--------------------------------------------------------))

His eyes opened. The confusion he felt was euphoric. He didn't know where or when he was. He tried to sit up in the bed, but he was strapped down. His first thought was the old _where am I?_ chestnut. The second was the wordless realization of pain. His stomach and chest felt like they were filled with sharp knives, and his head pounded furiously. He was aware that he was extremely hungry and thirsty. His vision was blurry, and all he could see was a shape bent over, looking at him.

'Ah, ye be awake?" the shape asked him.

He didn't respond at once, instead he tried to recognize the voice speaking to him, so he could claim a grip on reality. Finally, he replied: 'I'm very thirsty, milady.'

'Thirsty, eh? Well, since ye are a polite little demon, I'll entertain your plea, if you entertain me, eh?' The shape focused a little more. Now less a large white bulk and more a hunched over old lady.

He said nothing, instead squinting, trying to recognize who this lady was and why he was tied to her floor.

'What be your name?' The woman asked.

As his vision focused more, he saw she was wearing an elder priestess' kimono. For no reason he was aware of, he became afraid of this woman.

'I am…' he trailed off, unsure of his name.

'Forgive me, but I must have gotten hit on the head…my name escapes me….' He said. Now that he could see the old woman's eyes, he felt a little more afraid. They were cold, ominous, sizing him up like he would be good enough to eat. But that was ridiculous, right?

'Interesting.' the old woman said, her voice laden with mistrust.

'Milady, is there something specific you want from me? I would be a slightly better conversationalist if you would untie me…' He felt very nervous. He was sure he was sweating, although the cold autumn air surrounded him.

'Not just yet.' She said, sounding angry.

_He has the nerve to be polite to me. Of all the screaming curses I've heard from demons, who would have foreseen that the most polite one could be the most aggravating. _Kaede was very distrustful of this Youkai. _Feigning ignorance, however, is something this old Miko has some experience with._

'Now, let's hear some truth out of ye, young man, before I have to resort to less kind measures.'

Suddenly, he really didn't like the way the elder was looking at him, her eyes boring into his. A dull ache worked its way into the back of his head.

'Now what is your name?' Kaede commanded.

His head flared in abrupt pain.

He couldn't answer, nor did he want to. He roared in pain and frightened rage.

------------------------------------------))

The moon was young in the sky, and already Sango had been frightened from sleep. She got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Inuyasha or Kagome. She walked quietly back to the road they were traveling. She looked down the way back to the village, just a speck on the horizon, but still in view. Miroku's cry of rage echoed in her mind. He had never sounded like that, never screamed like that. He died in pain, knowing his defeat. She shivered and wished she could join him. Her heartache was killing her slowly, agonizingly. She rarely ate or drank. She couldn't sleep at night, and she looked the part.

She looked to the left of the narrow path through a small copse of trees illuminated in the bright, full moonlight. A few yards down that patch of trees was a deep ravine. Sango imagined the sharp rocks at the bottom, how they would likely end her pain quickly if she were to fall upon them. She shuddered; aware Miroku would think her a coward if she let it end like that, without avenging him. Miroku was strong for her when she couldn't be strong for himself. She owed it to him to let his soul go in peace, knowing she was safe and Naraku was dead. Then, maybe she would die an honorable death by her own sword. But not until she had her revenge. She hoped desperately to make it till then.

She turned back towards the camp, meaning to try to go back to sleep, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement to her right. But it was too late. A hand went around her neck, and another around her arms, pinning her, taken completely by surprise, she was unsuccessful at throwing the attacker off her. Instead, she merely twisted her hurt leg. A muffled cry of pain escaped her, the hand on her throat squeezed her wind pipe.

'Shh! Shh! You must be silent! No harm will come to you! I promise! Just stop struggling!' a familiar voice said in her ear. Sango nodded her head, knowing she was caught, and hoping he would be stupid enough to let her go. When the strong arms released her, she whirled to punch his head off. She stopped in mid-spin.

'Miroku?'

Kagome woke up without warning. She yawned, turned over, and squinted at the moon. It was the middle of the night, perhaps only one o' clock. She looked down and noticed what woke her. The great shikon shard she wore was shaking and trembling. Confused, she woke up to tell Inuyasha, but something else caught her breathe in her throat. Sango was gone.

'Miroku, is that really you?' Sango said quietly, expecting him to vanish from her sight at any second.

He blinked stupidly, first noticing she wasn't a priestess, then seeing how unwell she looked.

'Miroku?' he said questioningly, wondering if that was his name. He was scared and frightened, not knowing who, what, where, when, or why anything was happening. The girl didn't look familiar to him, but her red eyes looked at him with disbelieving happiness.

'You remember me, don't you, Miroku?' She asked, eyes growing wide. She took a step towards him.

'Sango? Sango where are you?' Inuyasha's voice shouted, a ways down the road. The stranger visibly tensed at the sound of it.

'Sango? Sango where are you?' Kagome's voice, much closer.

The stranger grabbed Sango just as she tried to respond. Kagome appeared just in front of them.

'Sango!' Kagome shouted, seeing the taija trapped and helpless by a shadowy figure in the dark.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha's voice, closer now, 'Kagome, did you find her?'

'Don't come any closer!' The stranger's voice rasped. 'No one has to be hurt here!'

'What do you want? Put her down or Inuyasha is gonna kill you!' Kagome yelled at the shadowy shape.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha ran towards them.

'Stop! Don't come any closer or I _will_ kill her!' His voice was erratic, frightened.

'Miroku, please, don't…' Sango's voice strained.

'Huh?' Kagome stared harder in the moonlight. It sure looked like him but-

'DIE!' Inuyasha screamed. Kagome shouted in surprise as the Hanyou sailed over her, connecting with the stranger and Sango.

Sango cried out in pain as she landed on her bad knee. Kagome looked on speechlessly as the two males fought it out. The stranger appeared to be very fast, but not as sure footed. Inuyasha wasn't able to hit him, and he was unable to do anything else save dodge Inuyasha's claws as they flashed after him in the moonlight.

'Sango, wait here!' Kagome rushed, bow in hand, towards the fighting boys.

Inuyasha was surprised just how fast and how clumsy the Youkai was. He acted like his speed was a natural gift he didn't know how to use properly.

Inuyasha could smell it again, the smell of Naraku coming off him. The stranger had to keep backing up to avoid being torn to ribbons. Soon, Kagome was behind Inuyasha.

'Give me a clear shot!' she yelled to him.

"Kagome! No, get away!' Inuyasha shouted.

The distraction was just enough for the stranger to throw a single punch at Inuyasha. It hit him hard enough to knock him back a few steps. At that moment Sango burst into the clearing behind the Youkai.

'Stop! Can't you see it's Miroku?' She shouted at Inuyasha.

The stranger turned to her, and at that moment Inuyasha hit him hard across the face. The Youkai sailed back, flying through the air, hitting Sango.

They both went over the cliff, into the ravine.

'Sango!' Kagome cried. She leapt to the edge of the cliff. She couldn't see anything down the rocky precipice. All she could hear was the lazy flow of the river below. Inuyasha stood agape, realizing what had just happened. He had not seen Sango until it was too late.

'_SANGO!' _Kagome shouted again, praying her friend would answer her. 'Oh my god…' Kagome covered her mouth.

But to everyone's relief, a cry of pain echoed up from the cliff wall. Inuyasha looked over, and with his Hanyou eyes was able to see what Kagome couldn't. Halfway down the cliff, about a hundred feet below them, two people were dangling from the wall.

He held onto her arm, but the smooth leather of her tunic was slipping through his grasp. She cried out in agony as her knee bumped into the wall.

'Hold on!' He said. 'Hold onto me!'

She looked up into his eyes as the moonlight reflected off them, and to her dismay she saw that he wasn't Miroku. The deep violet eyes of the love of her life were not the ones looking down upon her now. As she dangled from his outstretched arm, the strangers dark black eyes pleaded with her to hang on. His eyes were confused, frightened, as her houshi-sama's never were.

She slipped further.

'Let me go,' she said. Sango's voice was cold. She had been so excited to see this man, hoping against hope that Miroku hadn't really left her alone. Now that this was proven false, her life had no meaning. She was tired of the mourning consuming her slowly, wasting her.

'Let me go.'

'No, you've done nothing wrong. I can't just kill you!' He said, and her heart shattered to hear the voice of Miroku come from the lips of someone else.

'Sango! hold on!' Kagome screamed from somewhere high above them.

But Sango wasn't holding on, she slipped further and further.

She slid out of his grasp and began to tumble down the cliff side towards certain death.

----------------------------------------------------))))))))

AU: Hello, and thanks for reading. Now, please kindly review. I will be sure to update the storyfrequently as long as someone out there tells me they like (or hate) my stuff. Come on, you know you love it. Admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango awoke to warm sunlight, a light breeze, and a wide open plain. All this assured her that she had finally, however dishonorably, made it to the clearing at the end of the path. She had found heaven. However, a dagger-like pain in her knee and a pounding headache made her unsure of that. She sat up, and saw Kirara's bright and cute eyes in front of her. She thought Kirara had been in Kaede's village, but she didn't worry about that yet, she sat up, ready to call out to Miroku.

'I still don't trust him…My nose doesn't lie, Kagome.' Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha! How could you not trust him? He saved Sango's Life! He's hurt, and tired, and you want to kill him?'

Kagome shrieked on and on, but Sango stopped listening. She was sure she was alive now. How she survived was a mystery to her, but she didn't care, she laid prone and let disappointment wash over her.

Sango sat up and looked around. Sitting up against the tree next to her was the stranger she had mistaken for Miroku. The resemblance was still there, but his hair was longer and more ragged and unkempt, his skin less pale, and the fanglike teeth, well, they were sort of a giveaway. He was dozing, his arm in a sling. He looked pretty banged up, and his clothes were shredded.

'Kagome! Your human senses aren't screaming "NARAKU!" like mine are! He's just like Kagura!' Inuyasha was frantic.

'You know what? I think you're paranoid! Par-A-Noid! I don't see any reason why you aren't just overreacting! I think you are a pretty bad judge of character, Inuyasha! And on top of that, I think you've taken a few too many blows to the head to be the judge of anything!'

'Kagome! We have got to finish him now while we still can!'

'INUYASHA SIT, SIT _SIT_!' the Hanyou crushed into the ground.

'How could you be so heartless?' Kagome stormed off down the way, leaving Inuyasha lying unconscious on the ground.

And just like that, Sango was alone with _him._

None of the noise had bothered him from his slumber. He dozed peacefully, like he had nothing to worry about. Sango was slightly nervous to be around him. He wasn't Miroku. He wasn't the love of her life. He was a stranger.

Then he opened his eyes, and she shrank back. They weren't Miroku's kind and happy violet eyes; they were a deeper, darker black. She could see many emotions raging like white water underneath the calm black pools.

'I am glad to see you're okay.' he said, looking her right in the eye.

'Yes….I'm fine,' she said back, looking away. Her katana was nearby, so if he tried anything he would regret it.

'Why did you want me to let you go?' he said, his voice genuinely and innocently curious.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. There was nothing redeeming about her choice to say. She didn't want to fall, didn't want to die. She wanted to have roots in this life, things to make her happy, to make her smile, but all of those things were gone. She chose to remain silent, looking away. Those eyes of his bored into hers, seemed to know more than she wanted to admit to.

He looked away, aware he was making her uncomfortable. He didn't know her, and she didn't seem to know him. But he didn't know himself. He had tried and tried to remember anything before the night before last, and he drew a complete blank. It was a euphoric, almost scary sensation. Like life was a dream he couldn't wake from.

'Can I ask you something?' he said, trying to be polite, he could smell odd mixtures of fear and awkward confusion in the air around them, and he wanted to clear that air.

'What?' she said, not looking at him. She didn't want to talk at all, she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

'Last night. You called me something…am I Miroku?'

The question blindsided her. It was the last thing she could have expected him to say. She snapped her gaze back to him, searching his features and the scorching fact that he still wasn't her lover pained her again.

He seemed calm, a perpetual half smile stayed on his face permanently, a common sign of good natured people. His fangs unnerved her, however. And his eyes would not leave her. Eyes that pretended to innocent and kind, but hatred boiled somewhere underneath, like he was lying to her.

After a short time she said: 'No, you aren't Miroku. I don't know you. That's a strange thing to ask. What, do you have amnesia or something?'

He blinked a couple of times, as if trying to decide the fact. Then he said: 'Yes, I think I do.'

He stood up and dusted himself off and removed the sling his arm was in. The long sleeved shirt he was wearing was stained with dried blood.

'Maybe I should go.' he said, looking back at the village with fearful eyes. Sango found him an entirely easy person to read. He either made no attempt to shield his emotions or simply didn't know he was so obvious.

'You're not going anywhere, pal.' Inuyasha said.

Sango whirled to see Inuyasha standing behind her, cracking his knuckles, staring at the stranger with hate filled eyes.

The mystery Youkai turned to face Inuyasha, his features suddenly blank, like he had shifted into hard ass mode on the fly.

'What do you care?' he said, again, no dry sarcasm or angry resentment were in those words. It was an honest question.

'I don't know what you're up to, you filthy bastard, but I won't stand for it.' Inuyasha said, taking an aggressive step forward.

The stranger didn't move, his arms hung loosely at his sides. He looked the Hanyou dead in the eye.

'I don't know what you are talking about,' he said.

'Really? I think you know exactly what I am talking about. You're not fooling anybody, pal. I am about to tear you limb from limb.'

Sango looked on, unsure about what to do or say. She had her suspicions, too. Going perhaps more than a little bit crazy hadn't dulled her warrior wit. Yet, she didn't have any reason to want to kill him either.

'Why?' the stranger asked. His weird questions bothered Sango, but infuriated Inuyasha.

'What do you mean why? Don't play stupid, asshole. It'll only make your death more painful!'

'I am not stupid. I don't know you, and you hate me. I want to know why.'

Inuyasha took another step forward, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. Sango moved out of the way, still attempting to figure out if she should try to stop Inuyasha or help him.

'But I do know you. You're the spawn of that fucking Naraku. I can smell it all over you.' Inuyasha stepped forward again, now within arms length of the strange Youkai.

'I don't know any Naraku.' the stranger said, unflinching.

'_That's it!_ IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!' Inuyasha struck out at him at point blank range. Somehow, he missed.

Sango had always been amazed by Inuyasha's speed. As fast as Inuyasha was, this guy was much faster. The stranger sidestepped the attack like he had all the time in the world, and then with a blur like punch, sent Inuyasha reeling backwards.

'Leave me alone. I don't want to fight you.' the Youkai said, still calm and blank.

'Oh, now it's on!' Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, brandishing it in the stranger's face. 'You may be fast, but you're still gonna die!'

'Inuyasha SIT!' Kagome' roared before the Hanyou could swing. She ran up to the stranger. 'He didn't hurt you, did he?'

'No, I am fine,' he said, sitting back down, exhausted. He hadn't fully healed from his wounds, and falling a hundred feet onto rocks hadn't helped that process.

'You're still hurt,' Kagome said, 'You shouldn't be moving so much,' She ignored Inuyasha's muffled curses and sat down next to the Youkai. She put her hand on his arm, meaning to ease his pain with a little of her Miko healing powers.

He leaped back, uttering a hurt yelp.

'Don't touch me like that!' he said, his voice suddenly aggressive and mistrusting.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,' Kagome said, but she was instantly wary of the stranger. Miko powers only hurt truly evil Youkai. She stood up, trying to act normal, but didn't make any sudden moves until Inuyasha had gotten up. Sango also realized what had just happened, and had her katana in her hand. All eyes were on the stranger.

The Youkai realized he had done something to scare everyone. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew that all three of them thought him hostile. Even down to the small and innocent young girl who had stopped Inuyasha from trying to kill him, all three stood in battle ready stances. Automatically, his mind whirled with complex ways in which he could kill each of them without getting hurt himself. Yet he had no reason to do such a thing. It was a misunderstanding, right?

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' he said, speaking directly to the Miko. He tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject. 'Your name is Kagome, right?'

Kagome softened, slightly relieved. She was naturally trusting. Sango and Inuyasha still didn't let down their guard.

'Yes, that's my name. What's yours?' Kagome said.

'I don't know my name.' he said truthfully.

Sango chimed in, also eager to avoid fighting.

'Yeah, that's what he told me. You took a bad hit to the head, didn't you?'

'Yes, I guess I did…,' the stranger said. He decided to show nonaggression by sitting back down. He had no wish to kill any of them. The two women had been kind to him, and the Miko obviously controlled the half-breed, so he decided he would try to make friends. He needed them.

Kagome embraced the chance to avoid bloodshed as well, and slowly walked towards him.

'Don't worry, I won't touch you if you don't want me too,' she said, trying to calm him. 'Well, if you don't remember your name, we have to give you one. Can't go around without a name, eh?'

'How bout scum bag?' Inuyasha growled.

'Shut up, Inuyasha,' Sango said.

The Hanyou growled and stormed off to the other side of the clearing, separate from the situation but available to help if anything should go wrong. He still didn't like the Youkai.

'I guess not,' the stranger said. 'Please, if I must choose a name, call me Kazemei.'

Sango thought to ask for that name would be strange. If you didn't have a family name(which sometimes have interesting translations), you had a title. The _black wind_ wasn't something people asked to be called. But Kagome didn't catch onto this.

'It's a deal, Kazemei,' she said, and without thinking about it, she offered to shake his hand, a custom he likely wasn't familiar with, or, in this case comfortable with.

He looked down at her hand, unsure of what he was supposed to do, and wondered if it was some strange greeting. The girl didn't dress like she was from around here, either.

'Uh, nice to meet you,' he said lightly touching her hand the way one might touch a stove that could still be hot.

'Nice to meet you, too, Kazemei. So, do you remember anything about who you are or what you were doing at the battle plain?'

'Not a clue,' he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU: keep reviewing, I'll keep keep updating, and no onehas to get hurt. Now review before I am forced to destoy you with my ninjitsu skills. Please, pretty please?


End file.
